fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Cole
Nicholas "Nick" Cole is a jobber professional wrestler under the Wrestlevania circuit. Appearance As an (escaped) mental patient, Nick is seen still wearing his uniform from the institute, consisting of his uniform pants and socks; he has subsequently removed his shirt and therefore it is not seen on him at any time. He has, however, somehow succeeded in snapping the handcuffs placed upon him and they now dangle loosely from each wrist. He bears a multitude of scars across his body, caused by the numerous female victims he has murdered in the past. An autistic individual as well he is always seen standing on his toes, often in odd, if not awkward stances. He wears his hair in a strange format: though the front is mostly shaven, four liberty spikes have been left to extend upwards into a libertyhawk—they alternate colors, being red, green, blue, and finally red again. The hair at the back of his head was kept, giving him a massive amount of hair to drift unkempt down his backside. Personality Nick Cole always has a sadistic grin on his face and appears to be ever-excited by the chaos he stirs at Wrestlevania. Abilities As a jobber 'character', he appears to be so insane that while he often starts off with a bit of an upper hand in combat, his insanity very often tends get the better of him later on, making him vulnerable to defeat. During each and every defeat security goes to arrest him, but he wakes up and flees before they can catch him. This indicates a level of agility, endurance and constitution beyond normal limits which leaves those trying to stop his chaotic 'adventures' with empty hands by the end of the day. Relationships Outside of randomly getting into battles with other wrestlers, he is actively sought after by the tag-team Snatch & Grab, formed from two former caretakers who seek revenge against him for causing them to lose their jobs at the institution. Most other wrestlers simply find him either stupid, entertaining, aggravating or downright intimidating. He seems to enjoy watching Jinpachi Wrung due to the Japanese wrestler's penchant for losing his cool and attempting to strangle his opponents. Background history According to his wrestling bio, he is a serial killer who was institutionalized due to insanity. However, during a transfer he escaped, incapacitating the guards and fleeing inadvertently into the middle of a Wrestlevania match, where he nearly succeeded in beating the surprised wrestlers though their combined efforts took him out and afterwards, he was recaptured and taken back to the mental ward. However, the fact that he had not killed the guards led the medical staff to consider his wrestling as being a potential rehabilitation process, and came to an agreement with the Wrestlevania management to allow him to wrestle under supervised visits. Even though he never won a match, he was enthusiastic to continue coming back. Eventually he successfully woke up from a knock out before the ward staff watching over him got to him and he successfully escaped. Afterwards, these ward people were fired (with both eventually returning to Wrestlevania as a tag-team called Snatch & Grab) and police were brought in instead, who would wait around to see if Nick Cole would make a sudden appearance and if so, they would attempt to arrest him after his match. However each time he would escape capture. Monster Space During the events of Monster Space, Nick Cole takes the opportunity to have as much fun (see: wreak as much havoc) as humanly possible. The first occurrence with him and most subsequent occurrences are completely random encounters, thereby making him one of the harder bosses to locate. However, each time you beat him he will ally with another psychopath, and each of these team-ups will occur (in order) as scripted battles that one can only take part in should the former prerequisites be met (for example, you cannot fight 3 psychopaths as a boss fight until you have fought 2 psychopaths). In the end, Nick Cole gathers together all of the psychopathic characters, leading to a difficult endurance round boss fight. The bosses you will encounter, in order of unlocking are as follows: #Nick Cole #Kevin Poacher, M.D. #Crimson Snifit ##47 #Billy Steve #The Scavenger #Nigel Howdah, M.D. #Ceno Mito #Joker II #Tarantula 5000 #Cremator #Loki Steinbach #Ghaleon Behind the scenes "Originally, I didn't know where I was going with Nicholas Cole; I simply started drawing and see where it took me. In the end, he turned out to look like some sort of insane serial killer who escaped from the cops or perhaps a mental institution (I gave him both broken handcuffs and made his pants the color of mental ward clothes). The front of his hair has been mostly shaved with four liberty spikes extending upwards into a libertyhawk—red, green, blue, and red again. The hair at the back was kept, giving him a massive amount of hair to go down his backside. He's likely autistic as I drew him standing on his toes, and in a weird (insane) stance. Apparently, he wears red contacts. He is covered in clawed scar marks, likely from past female victims who he killed but they still succeeded in leaving their mark upon him beforehand. Since he's a jobber he would likely be so insane that while he might start off with a bit of an upper hand in combat, his insanity could get the better of him later on, making him vulnerable to defeat. Perhaps every defeat security goes to arrest him, but he wakes up and flees before they can catch him." Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Adults Category:Alive